In the past, a system in which a plurality of lighting devices are operated in cooperation with each other has been devised. For example, in a lighting control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, wireless mutual communication is executed between the devices, and the signal level and the communication response time between them are measured. The measurement data measured by the devices is collected by a parent device, and the order of distance between the devices is set on the basis of the collected measurement data. Each of the devices executes turning on control on the basis of the order of distance set by the parent device. By such control, it is possible to automatically assign the turning on order reflecting the positional relationship between the devices. As a result, it is possible to maintain sequential turning on along a certain direction while changing the arrangement state of the lighting devices, and improve the stage effect by lighting (Paragraph [0026], [0031], [0041], and the like of the specification of Patent Literature 1).